The present invention relates generally to an apparatus used for securing a device to a structure, more particularly, to an apparatus that secures a net system around the perimeter of a building or structure to ensure a safe work area for construction crews, members of the public, and property that are near a building undergoing construction or renovations. Specifically, the present invention utilizes a corner extension mounting bracket that attaches to a variety of sizes of support structures and rigidly secures a net system to a building or other structure under construction, maintenance, or renovation.
A crew maintaining, renovating, or constructing a high-rise building or structure must deal with many hazards in the work environment. Members of the crew on the ground and in the air must be constantly aware of their surroundings to prevent injuries from falls or falling objects. Additionally, the public on the premises of a construction project must be aware of potentially hazardous situations, such as dropped objects falling from above that could cause bodily injury or property damage.
One way to ensure protection of the crew, public, and property is to install a net system that surrounds the perimeter of the building or structure near the area where objects may fall. However, the installation process can be difficult because most buildings or structures have support structures around the perimeter that vary in size and width from building to building. Therefore, there is not one standard size bracket that will attach a net system to every building or structure. Additionally, when there is a column or other obstruction around the corner of a building or structure, it can be difficult to install a net system that will deploy around the obstruction. Because the mounting bracket will have to be measured and changed each time the net system is moved from building to building, this can become problematic and time consuming for a crew trying to install a net system. Additionally, more mounting brackets will have to be placed on a building with an obstruction blocking deployment of a net system around a corner because the net system will not be able to deploy from one mounting bracket around an obstruction. Because the process of installing the bracket is so time consuming, a crew may not take the time to properly secure the net system, ultimately causing serious accidents.
The present invention provides crew members with an easy and secure way to fasten a net system around the perimeter of all sizes of buildings or structures. The present invention is a mounting bracket that includes a separate top piece and bottom piece that are adjustably connected to each other to fit varying sizes of support structures. The top piece and bottom piece each include overlapping members. The outside of the overlapping member of the top piece slides along the inside of the overlapping member of the bottom piece. Further, the overlapping members have holes along their length that are aligned along an axis perpendicular to each other. When the desired distance between the top and bottom pieces is reached to fit on a support structure, a bolt or other securing device is inserted into the holes to secure the top piece and bottom piece of the mounting bracket together. Additionally, an extension plate can be attached to the overlapping members when the support structure is larger than the top and bottom piece can fit around.
Further, the top piece of the mounting bracket includes a slot where the arm of a corner extension beam is inserted. Included on the corner extension beam is a support bracket where at least one rotatable cantilever arm can be connected. The support bracket can comprise two embodiments. In one embodiment, the support bracket includes a slot for one cantilever beam with a net system attached to extend past an obstruction on a building. In an alternate embodiment, the support bracket includes two slots for two cantilever beams to extend past an obstruction around the corner of a building or structure.
Currently, there are devices that use nets attached to buildings to protect people working on construction crews, members of the public accessing areas below the building or structure, and property on the ground that could be damaged by falling objects. However, each of these devices suffers from several disadvantages. First, the devices are difficult to install on varying sizes of building support structures with obstructions. Because there may be a column or other obstruction on the corner of a building or structure, it may be difficult to install the net system properly around the obstruction. This can cause the installation to become time consuming and may result in an accident caused by human mistakes. Second, the prior art devices are complicated and require a time consuming and inconvenient process to install and secure.
Presently, there is no net system that is easy to install around an obstructed corner of a structure with varying sizes of support structures. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that would allow construction crews to easily install a mounting bracket that supports a net system around a building or structure with obstructed corners and varying sizes of support structures.